Trajediaconjota
by xAnnabelxLeex
Summary: Un hombre, una rata , piratas y mucha más distorción enferma de mi parte.
1. Chapter 1

**WARning: Este relato puede causar tumores cerebrales.  
Cualquier tipo de secuelas psicologícas que provoque leer esto, me interesan un reverendo pimentón.**

**En caso de suicidio (Hombres) provocado por la distorcion de este relato, enviar el cuerpo a la dirección que aparece más abajo para ser utilizado en la experimentacion necesaria sine qua non, historias como estas jamás podrían ser realizadas de manera tan retorcida. ¿necrofilia? yo le digo sentido común.**

Capitulo I  
"A pesar de que huyo..."

Capricornio caminó durante largas horas, inmerso en ese bosque espeso. El atardecer caía sin gracia sobre la superficie, el frío no le permitía caminar con soltura, pero resoluto, continuó a paso vivo por entre los altos robles que mostraban en sus amplias copas, sendos tintes gélida brisa atravesaba sin piedad cada poro de su rostro, congelando esa expresión de dolor en su cara de manera grotesca.  
A medida que el paisaje se iba sucediendo, los árboles se iban apretando más y más, la espesura en devenir se volvía cada vez más oscura y el aire más escaso.  
Estaba encerrado en esa bóveda impenetrable, destinado a seguir un camino construido por el capricho de los árboles y la hierba áspera que arañaba sus piernas sin misericordia.  
Capricornio se detuvo. Ya no podía avanzar más, el camino estaba desapareciendo progresivamente a medida que la arboleda se apretaba impenetrable a su alrededor. Estaba reticente a descansar, sabia perfectamente que sin un camino difícil en que distraerse, su mente y más particularmente su memoria, comenzaría a atormentarlo. No quería revivir esos episodios trágicos de su vida, la muerte de su padre al caer en una maquina para fabricar cecinas, el suicidio de su madre a quien había encontrado con la cabeza en el horno de leña aferrando aun firmemente una longaniza, y su perro, ah su perro, que espectáculo más grotesco había presenciado al ver a su fiel can ser despojado de su ultimo respiro por un leñador solitario, fogoso y excitado.  
Resignado se descolgó su morral viejo y desteñido, lo posó en el suelo cubierto de hojas y se sentó trabajosamente sobre él. Era hora de recordar, el lo sabia, conocía perfectamente como funcionaba su apolillada mente, tenia conocimiento absoluto que los recuerdos comenzarían a lacerar su frágil animo.

_El __salón de su pequeña cabaña se iba haciendo más nítido a medida que se acomodaba en el frío suelo cubierto de hojas amarillentas y húmedas.  
__Tomó asiento en el sillón que antaño usara su padre para leer libros sobre la estructura elemental de los órganos reproductores de los caracoles y ahí despojado de todo lo que una vez había amado, comenzó a llorar.  
__La sirvienta le había dejado una taza de té en la mesita cerca de la chimenea que él no había querido tocar. Su padre, la única persona a quien él había admirado yacía frió y sin vida, atrapado por los fuertes brazos de Hel y convertido a medias en una cecina de puerco con condimentos. Su madre no había querido retirar el cuerpo pero él con resolución y arrojo trajo, aferrándose al pecho, un envase tubular que en la etiqueta rezaba "Turín 100% cerdo" y que días después, como una forma de honrar a su difunto marido, la viuda había escrito con amorosa caligrafía debajo del 100% cerdo las palabras "y 70% Frank, amado esposo y padre".  
__Capricornio había llorado amargamente después de posicionar el cadáver triturado de su padre en una especie de alta.  
__Ahí se encontraba, en el sillón de su amado progenitor, reticente aun a creer que él se había ido para siempre cuando de pronto una voz aguda habló con un acento extraño y dijo:  
__-Unnskyld meg? er det noen der ute?__!  
__Capricornio __miró__ a ambos lados de la habitación confundido, jamás en su vida había oido una voz semejante, era muy aguda pero muy bien articulada.  
__-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pronunció de forma brusca.  
__-Spansk rett? __Jeg må snakke i spansk! – pronunció la vocecilla desde algún lugar de la habitación – Español, ja?  
__-Si.. si, claro, español – Dijo Capricornio algo confundido – Muéstrese! ¿Porque esta dentro de mi casa?  
__-unnskyld, déjame mostrarle…¡ a mi! – Dijo la voz, y acto seguido, una rata del porte de un balón de fútbol saltó desde debajo del sillón en el que estaba Capricornio hasta su regazo.  
__No había que decir que la rata estaba en un estado francamente deplorable, había grandes extensiones de su cuerpo sin pelo, la cola se veía quebrada en dos o tres partes y uno de sus ojos en vez de seguir la trayectoria del otro, miraba lechoso directamente al cielo.  
__El animal miró (con un solo ojo) a Capricornio directamente a la cara y dijo:  
__-estar triste, yo ver ¿si? Por tu padre el cecina de cerdo ¿si?  
__-¿como lo sabes?- respondió el otro atónito  
__-Primero porque he oído tu madre ¿si? Y segundo por haber comido a tu padre cuando familia dormía ¿si? Y yo leer inscripción en envase.  
__-¿QUE TU QUE? ¿QUE TU TE COMISTE… ¡PERO COMO!?- gritó capricornio violentamente e hizo el amago de ponerse de pie. Pero la rata, sabia como todas las ratas con tiña lo detuvo y le dijo suavemente:  
__-No te preocupes, padre estar muy lejos ahora ¿si? Ahora yo ayudarte a no estar triste  
__-No veo como demonios una rata va a ayudarme a sentirme feliz, menos si acaba de devorar lo único que quedaba de mi padre – Replicó fríamente.  
__-Ah, pero Velkor ser muy sabio ¿si? Han bodde mange år, el vivir muchos años y nosotros noruegos saben como animar. Me dejaras ¿si?  
__-Haz lo que te plazca – respondió Capricornio volteando la cabeza hacia la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.  
__El silencio solo duró por un momento, entonces la voz aguda de la rata comenzó a entonar una canción:_

_**Ese hombre que tú tienes  
**__**No esta en nada,  
**__**En vez de enamorarte te desgasta!  
**__**No tiene buenos modales,  
**__**No es atento contigo,  
**__**Ese hombre no se merece que le des tanto cariño  
**__**Que le den candela  
**__**Ay que le den castigo…  
**__**Que lo metan en una olla  
**__**Y que se cocine en su vino  
**__**Que le den candela  
**__**Que le den castigo…**_

_**Que lo cuelguen de una cometa  
**__**Y que luego corten el hilo  
**__**¡Azúcar, azúcar!**_

Capricornio sabía que había caído en los encantos dulces del baile de la rata, recordaba perfectamente haber movido frenéticamente las caderas al ritmo contagioso de esa melodía frenética; pero también recordaba muy claramente que al día siguiente, al despertar, se había encontrado desnudo en el suelo alfombrado de su sala con un sabor bastante amargo en la boca.  
Ahora comenzaba a odiar el lugar en el que se encontraba, la noche se había cerrado completamente sobre él y eso significaba que los recuerdos seguirían aflorando con más y más fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II  
"No hay mejor aprendizaje que aquel que pinta llagas en los órganos".  
*Lenguaje experimental.*

Triste seno verdoso que el musgo corroe sin piedad, y cansina es la oscuridad implorante que gobierna apenas tal escenario dantesco.

Encontrabase solo y lúcido en demasía el desgraciado capricornio cuando flameantes recuerdos lejanos arribaron y destrozaron toda letárgica quimera. Visiones del roedor incandescente que precedentemente dejara sin harapos y sin progenitor a nuestro desventurado héroe. Movimientos furiosos de una pelvis semi peluda e infecta que se revolvía empero seducía por su cadencia.  
Visiones tremebundas sacudían la ahora delirante suerte de la memoria del menguado Capricornio.

_Silencia el gallo y en mi infortunio, he de enfrentarme al brazo secular de la divinidad de mis desdichas que arremeten sin indulgencia contra la concepción contenta de mis memorias._

Pensaba cabizbajo Capricornio sentado en el suelo frió atiborrado de follaje, e injuriaba la claridad de sus recuerdos que otrora resultasen tan lozanos. Cuando de pronto una nueva oleada de recuerdos, esta vez con poderío vehemente, castigaron con saña la conjunción de sentidos del pobre individuo. Viose entonces nuestro protagonista girar intemperantemente en una vorágine de remembranzas y evocaciones olorosas y cayó nuevamente en el dulce elixir del padecimiento nítido y estático.

_Ruge, ruge bruscamente el ocaso y las imágenes se encienden __desfasadas de los recuerdo. Ovejas, cecinas, roedores rítmicos. Una figura corpórea, insolente, impía, se posa sobre el escenario, abre su boca titánica y el saber se escurre por entre sus fluidos vocales.  
__El puerto, el movimiento tosco de los hombres de fortuna quienes dictan versos sicalípticos que escupen por entre desteñidos dientes y caninos. El hedor penetrante de una utopía dorada e indigente, el lenguaje armado a medias.  
__Capricornio se poza cuan agraciado ángel sobre las tablas putrefactas del muelle, divisa emperador de la desgracia el sin sabor de aquellos que faltos de letras se remontan en destinos de placer perecedero. Envidia sacrosanta que cae sobre su espectro._

"_esos hombres no han conocido mas que infortunio, miseria ayúdame a definir a tales seres, no han sido maldecidos con el toque del roedor, la rata descomunal con su cabriola voluptuosa._

_Turquesa océano que incita sin miramientos a paladear el sabor grotesco de los liberados.  
__Un hombre se acerca a Capricornio, cojea su extremidad derecha e incontables adornos coronan su ropaje.  
__-¿Que buscáis en el horizonte que no pueda entregarte la dulce cavidad de un sendero femenino? la tristeza no agrava el alma que se deleita con el manjar dulce y cándido de una dama.  
__-Si supierais maestro pirata lo que se desploma sobre mi alma y ahoga sin miramientos la respiración endeble de mis aspiraciones. – respondiole Capricornio sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.  
__-Contadme señor, antes que caigáis kamikaze sobre el agua opaca cual gaviota en busca de alimento. – Dijo el otro- pero no me llaméis pirata os lo ruego, pues absurdo titulo le entregáis a un hombre que no ha hecho más que disfrutar de la buena fortuna de los dioses carnales que gimen al compás de sus movimientos.  
__-Mi miseria os entretendría señor de la fortuna, pues mi vida se ha arrastrado perpetuamente por sobre el filo del cetro del altísimo, filoso y glorificado por la fantasía.  
__-Venid entonces, cuervo, que yo os remedare aquellos pensamientos con una copa de licor, que quemara vuestra garganta y alejará de vuestra esencia toda glorificación exagerada de vuestros dolores._

_Y asiendo a Capricornio del brazo lo llevó __rudamente hacia el palacio de los señores piratas. Y viose entrando nuestro querido héroe adolorido, por una puerta de madera desvencijada y descolorida adornada con una leyenda apenas legible que Capricornio no pudo descifrar._

**_"Bienvenidos al foso del Lord. Los hombres entran gratis"_**

_Y siguió entonces mansamente nuestro protagonista por senderos exquisitos y oscurecidos hasta dar con una gradería endeble por donde el señor de fortuna guió sin faltas y alzó a su acompañante hasta la cuna pútrida de todos los placeres.  
__Hermosamente ataviada estaba la habitación que afloró ante los ojos del pobre capricornio quien embelesado por los adornos resplandecientes no dudo ni un segundo en penetrar con resolución en la morada.  
__Ingresa el caballero de fortuna tras él y cierra con ternura el portal que separa la perversidad de un escenario edénico__.  
__Mientras Capricornio contemplaba maravillado el busto de atenea, acercase el caballero por detrás y con tibia suavidad susurra cándidas palabras.  
__-No podría, cuervo del tifón, resistirme a tu tragedia oscura y carnosa ni aunque me lo pidieses. – Pronunció con ternura – El licor de que te hablé no yace en cristal alguno, si no en el núcleo de mi hombría.  
__Voltea el caballero a Capricornio con brusquedad y moja sus labios en la ardorosa saliva del último. Manos frenéticas rasgan la tela, la piel, las entrañas.  
__El calor recorre las vísceras de nuestro héroe con rítmicos movimientos y expulsa finalmente el licor glorioso del caballero gonorreico._

_  
_Vuelve el torbellino brusco a alcanzar a Capricornio quien se ve nuevamente alcanzado por el fugaz rayo de la lucidez arrebatadora. Y con ternura maternal, consecuencia de este último hálito de remembranza, toca con la yema de los dedos el apacible portal de sus orificios.


End file.
